Banette
Banette (Japanese: ジュペッタ Jupetta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Banette is a possessed doll. Its body is a dark gray. Its mouth looks like a yellow zipper and it has a yellow star shaped tail. On the back of its head there is a "zigzag line", but no one knows what it is or what it might use it for. Mega Banette has purple sharp claws with black skin. Evolution Banette is the evolved form of Shuppet as of level 37. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 225, 226, and 227, Stark Mountain (Night only) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Routes 225, 226, and 227, Stark Mountain (Night only) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Shuppet |bwrarity=None |xy=Pokémon Village, Friend Safari |xyrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Channel=Springleaf Field |RS Pinball=Evolve from Shuppet |Trozei=Endless Level 16 Forever Level 65 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve from Shuppet |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away. |sapphire=A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. The Pokémon's energy would escape if it were to ever open its mouth. |emerald=An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away. |firered=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes. |leafgreen=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes. |diamond=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |pearl=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |platinum=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |heartgold=This Pokémon developed from an abandoned doll that amassed a grudge. It is seen in dark alleys. |soulsilver=This Pokémon developed from an abandoned doll that amassed a grudge. It is seen in dark alleys. |black=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |white=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |black 2= A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it. |white 2= A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it. |y=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokemon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes. |x=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |y=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes. |or=Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away. |as=A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. The Pokémon’s energy would escape if it were to ever open its mouth.}} Stats Banette= |-| Mega Banette= Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 354 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 354 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 354 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 354 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 354 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 354 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Banette BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Banette BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Banette XY.gif |xysprs = Banette Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Banette XY.gif |orassprs = Banette Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Banette Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Banette Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Banette first appeared in anime under the ownership of Harley. Trivia *Despite its Pokédex entries stating that can't open its mouth since its energy would escape, many Banettes have been seen with their mouths open in the anime and their fainting sprites have also shown them with their mouths open and they can learn Screech, Sleep Talk, Round and Astonish, all of which, involve opening its mouth. *Banette played a small part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky's Special Episode "Igglybuff The Prodigy." He went exploring, along with Skorupi and Igglybuff, through the first dungeon. Origin Banette is based on a castaway doll. Etymology Banette's name is derived from the words "bane" and "marionette". Banette's Japanese name may derive from Geppetto, a fictional character who is most famous for creating and raising Pinocchio and jubaku, that stands for curse in Japanese. Gallery 354Banette_AG_anime.png 354Banette AG anime 2.png 354Banette AG anime 3.png 354Banette-Mega XY anime.png 354Banette_Dream.png 354Banette_Mega_Dream.png 354Banette_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon